Gwynn
Gwynn Another friend and housemate; she is as blind as a bat without her glasses. Gwynn first appeared on December 28, 1997 http://sluggy.com/daily.php?date=971228; she worked for Dr. Lorna along with Zoë. Although she is sardonic, selfish, often violent, and will manipulate people at the drop of a hat, she has proven her loyalty to her friends several times, usually in periods of crisis. She and Riff have dated in the past (first date), and she is also psychologically conditioned to thump guys who act like jerks. Following a long stint as a worker at AyleeOrgNet, she spent a long period bitter and unemployed with her lowest end being pocketing the money from the gang's Halloween party during a financial crisis and claiming that the guests had claimed refunds in the absence of a demon (she was the only housemate present- Zoë and Torg had vanished and Riff had gone after them). She now works at Zomblebee's restaurant. In recent times, she came to regard the rest of the cast as not being her friends and has admitted she believes everyone will hurt her at some point, and that's why she may try to hurt them first http://sluggy.com/daily.php?date=070107; through seeing a psychiatrist, she has come to regard the others as a surrogate family. She's gained an antagonistic attitude towards Torg, caused by her belief that he hates her (even though he doesn't). http://sluggy.com/daily.php?date=070114 She is practitioner of black magic with heavy ties to both the Book of E-Ville and the demon K'Z'K. First, she used the Book of E-Ville to get voodoo-style revenge on Riff for trying to date her and Zoë at the same time. In the process she accidentally got possessed by K'Z'K (see K'Z'K (Chapter)). Riff and Torg were able to remove the demon, but Gwynn ended up in a coma until Zoë defeated K'Z'K for the second time in the past, releasing Gwynn's soul (see Last Call). Having been possessed twice by The Voweless, she attempted to drop magic but circumstances keep drawing her back in - manipulation by Bun-bun, her own pettiness, dangerous situations, and the fact that the Book doesn't want to leave her, once mentally contacting her and telling her it loved her. She is faced with a dilemma over whether or not she should use magic to improve her eyesight (see Homeward), causing her to become more attractive as a result of not wearing glasses. She bought three monkeys to use in a dark magic ceremony to improve her eyesight; given the typical nature of black magic in fiction, this would have involved killing the monkeys. However, she decided to keep them as pets; they're now cursed to attack anyone who angers her. She went to fire Jane, a hostess at Zomblebee's, only to discover that Jane was actually a zombie. She had to use her powers to escape, and later led Torg and Riff there for leads on Oasis, leading to Jane's rediscovery and transformation into a Zombie Head on a Stick Category:Characters